A School Project?
by TwilightMistress17
Summary: This story is about a skater group at school. K&M&S Ok... I don't wanna spoil anything but Inu was shot! Find out what happens! R&R! Bad bf's, cute couples, why wouldn't u read it?
1. Skater Chic

"Kagome! Get up or you're going to be late for school!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from downstairs.

Kagome got up with a groan and walked into the bathroom. She did her business and got in the shower. When she got out she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. _Another day of torture begins_.

She walked back into her room and let the towel down. She grabbed a bra and some underwear and put them on. Then she looked in her closet. She grabbed a pair of fark blue jeans and a black and pink top. It had a little rabbit on the front with the words: 'It's so cute how you think I'm listening" across the front. She shoved them on and did her makeup. She booted it downstairs and grabbed a bagel off the counter.

Then she took her skateboard and headed off to school. She stopped by the old abandoned tennis court turned skateboard stadium for a few minutes. _So what if I'm a little late_ she thought popping an Ollie.

"Hey Kagome!" Someone yelled to her from the top of the half-pipe. Kagome looked up to see a light skinned gir with long black hair pulled back under her helmet. She was all decked out in gear, knee pads, elbow pads.

"Hey Sango! What's going on?" She said climbing up to meet her.

"Not much, man I fell like 5 times in 10 minutes."

"What were you doing?"

"Grinding..."

"Yeah that's hard at first."

"Not for you!"

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever man, I just love to skate."

"Hey guys!" They looked down to see a handsome young man in baggy jeans and T-shirt.

"Hey Miroku," Kagome said waving.

"Hi Miroku..." Sango said blushing.

Kagome saw the colour rise in her cheeks and pulled her so she could whisper in her ear. "Nothing happened once I left last night did it?"

Sango looked at her and winked. "I don't kiss and tell."

Kagome punched her in the arm laughing. Then she looked at her watch. They were late.

"We better be going though you guys, we're sooo late!"

"Whatever then, I got like English first class I think..." Miroku said thinking. Kagome rolled her eyes and climbed down from the half-pipe. They got on the boards and skated as fast as they could to the school. They walked in and sneaked past the Principals office, but it was no use.

"Kagome Higurashi!" Screeched a high pitched voice.

Kagome stopped short and turned on her heel. "Yes Mrs. Takahashi?"

"Exactly why aren't you in class?" She asked in a huff.

Kagome looked at her and almost burst out laughing. Mrs. Takahashi had a aqua coloured suit on with a black checkered print. He glasses where in her black and grey hair and she was looking at Kagome like a hawk eyes their prey.

"I slept in late by mistake." She lied.

"Really? Well then why is Ms. Tunishi and Mr. Suntami with you? Were they at your house sleeping in too?"

"No, what was the point of that question."

The Principal looked like she was going to scream. "Get in the office now!" She said pointing to the office. Then she rounded on Sango and Miroku. "You two get out of here right now!"

They shrugged and rolled their eyes and left, hoping Kagome would be okay.

Kagome sat down on the ugly purple chairs in the office. "What was with the attitude I received just now?"

"You asked a stupid question! I was just telling you that." She said calmly.

The principal fumed and struggled to keep her composure. "Ms. Higurashi I do not want to suspend you but you are driving me closer each time you're late or rude! I have a job for you and if you don't want to be suspended then I suggest you listen well and do it right!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"There's a new student, I want you to show him around, hang out with him, make him feel welcome. And remember if you don't you'll not be seeing graduation properly this year!"

"Whatever" Kagome muttered.

"What was that?" Mrs. Takahashi snapped.

"I said 'Where is he'?!"

"He's outside the door I'm pretty sure..." She said looking daggers at Kagome. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

Kagome sighed and got up from her seat. She opened the door and looked at the new guy standing there.

**My second Inuyasha story... hope you like it... review please! Buh bye!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	2. The New Guy

He was tall and well build with broad shoulders and medium skin. He had piercing amber eyes and long silverish hair. He was dressed in a black 'Ramones' T-shirt and black jeans. He was looking at the floor when he noticed her there. He looked up and Kagome nearly gasped.

He was gorgeous. Kagome was not the kind of girl to just have a crush on someone she didn't even know, actually Kagome was not the kind of girl that has a crush...

He smirked. "Hey."

Kagome stuck out her hand. "Hi."

He looked at her outstretched hand and took it. They shook for a moment and Kagome looked at the principal. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, get off to class! NOW!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and motioned for the boy to come with her. He followed and started snickering once they reached the hallway.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, just that woman, she's a basket-case!"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, I know man she's nuts!"

"I never go your name though" the boy asked as they walked through the hall.

"It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, and you are?"

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha Sushitama"

"Well it's nice to meet you! What grade are you in?"

"Same as you I'm pretty sure, at least that's what Mrs. Whats-her-face said."

"Okay then you're in grade 11, what's your first class?"

"Science." He said frowning.

"You're with me then, come on!"

He nodded and followed her. "This is it." She said as they stopped at the Science room door.

They went inside to find most of the class drifting off to sleep. Mr. Kunishi looked up at them.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Come sit down, over by Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She shrugged and sat down. He followed and sat down beside her. The lesson just dragged on for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha was scribbling something down.

_Why is he taking notes?... What a loser..._

He folded up the small piece of paper and gave it to her. She unfolded it and read it. It said: Hey Kagome, do you have MSN?

She wrote back: yes and gave it to him.

He looked at it and nodded then he wrote down his e-mail and gave it to her. She winked and stuck it in her pocket.

Kagome was daydreaming, which had become a habit now.

_She was climbing over a bridge and it gave loose and started to fall, then just as she was about to drop and die something grabbed her. She looked at him. It was Inuyasha. They kissed under the stars in the sky above. _

She shook herself awake. "Whoa..." She muttered.

"What's the matter?" Sango said, who was sitting on the opposite side of her.

"Nothing, weird daydream, that's all..."

"Okay then Kag, your call."

Kagome nodded but refused to daydream again. Then just as Mr. Kunishi was about to write something about molecules on the board the bell rang. "Saved by the bell." She muttered.

Since they were late it was now lunch time. Kagome went to the cafeteria and ordered a Cheese burger. Then she sat down with Sango and Miroku as she usually did. She saw Inuyasha and waved to him to come over.

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Inuyasha."

Sango looked from him to her, puzzled. "Oh, my bad! Inuyasha this is Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku, this is Inuyasha, now sit and lets eat."

"Sounds good to me!" Miroku said chowing down on his turkey sandwich.

They were talking and laughing when someone came up and sat down beside Kagome.

"Hey Hun!" He said.

"I'm not your 'Hun' now get away from me Kouga!"

"Baby, please, she meant absolutely nothing to me!"

"I don't care get your slimy hands away from me!" Kagome yelled pulling away from his arms.

"But you're the only one that makes my life complete!" He said turning her head and pressing a kiss on her lips. She slapped him in the face and started to cry.

"HEY!" Inuyasha screamed standing up.

"What to you want freak?"

"Leave her alone!"

"Oh, little boy's gonna come tell me off?" He said mocking him.

"No, little boy's gonna punch your ugly face in! I said leave her the hell alone!"

"Make me!"

Inuyasha punched him in the jaw. Kouga looked up with fury in his eyes. "Now you listen to me, shrimp. If you wanna live through the year here I suggest you get your priorities straight! I own this school and I own Kagome! Never question that!"

Kagome looked up at the words : 'I own Kagome' she was so mad.

She stood up to where Kouga was about to punch Inuyasha. "You never did and never will own me! You are a slimy mutt and should be taken out of society! And if you ever, ever hit one of my friends I will not hesitate to beat your furry face in." She said in a would-be calm voice.

He laughed and grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt. He raised his fist but Inuyasha didn't flinch.

"That's it!" Kagome screamed. She hauled off and punched him in the side of the head. He shook it off but then she did something that she knew would work. She kicked right where the sun don't shine!

"You ugly wench!"

"I warned you! Now get out of here!"

He staggered off, like a dog with it's tail between it's legs.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disbelief. "Whoa man..."

She snickered. "I can take care of myself when I need to, thanks for sticking up for me though! You didn't flinch even when he was about to hit you..."

"I've been through worse things than getting punched in the face..."

Kagome smiled and they sat back down. The bell rang once again, Inuyasha looked down at his food that hadn't been touched. "Oh man!"

Kagome laughed and they walked out of the cafeteria. _Maybe it won't be so bad hanging out with him after all..._ She thought.

**Second Chapter... Hope you like it! Thanks to linkmaster27! Reviews are very welcome! I want umm... Maybe 3 reviews? Is that okay? I hope so!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	3. Flashbacks and Family

Kagome made it through the rest of the day without much enthusiasm. Sure she hung with her friends, including Inuyasha but still... She was bored and wanted to go home.

The final bell rang during the end of Math class. And she couldn't be happier. She hated Algebra. Inuyasha fell asleep a few times so she had to wake him, but other than that it was uneventful.

She grabbed her bookbag and her skateboard and headed for the skate park. She saw Sango and Miroku but they didn't see her. Sango grabbed him by the hand and dragged him behind the half pipe. Kagome gasped. _Oh god please no! NO NO NO! AHHH!_

She ran over and saw they making out. "GUYS!" She yelled. Sango looked at her and blushed bright red. Miroku grabbed Sango's backside but for once she did not hit him.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She screeched and ran without looking back.

She knew things about Miroku that Sango didn't. Miroku was not the good boy they all thought he was.

Kagome started to cry as she remembered painful memories of a year prior.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She sat down in the club next to Kouga (when they were going out) he bought her a soda and they talked for a while before being joined by Sango, and soon after that Miroku. Kouga blew in Kagome's ear making her shiver. _

"_Come dance with me babe" he whispered._

_She shook her head "Sorry Hun, I'm not in the mood... What about you Sango?"_

"_What?" Sango said looking at her._

"_Go dance with Kouga." _

_Sango shrugged. _

"_You up for it?" Kouga asked standing up. _

"_Sure, why not!" She said getting up. _

"_Got any good moves?" He asked winking._

"_Do you really have to ask?" She said laughing. _

_They walked out to the dance floor and started. Kagome watched them for a while but became bored. _

_Miroku then made his way over beside her. "What's going on darlin'?" He asked rubbing her leg. _

_Kagome figured this was regular Miroku so she moved his hand and laughed. "No a lot really..."_

_They talked for a while before Kagome realized that Miroku's hands were drifting up her skirt. She pushed his hand away away but he didn't give up. He tried to kiss her but she pushed his face away. _

"_Come on Kagome!" He said advancing on her._

"_Miroku what the hell are you doing?!" She screamed standing up._

"_Sit down!" He hissed pulling her down, "Kiss me!" She moved but she smelled his breath. It was full of the stench of alcohol._

"_Miroku! You're drunk!"_

"_No I'm not!" He said falling unconscious._

_Kagome gasped and woke him up. He blinked and looked at her. "Hey Kagome... Where am I? What happened?" _

_She five-starred him in the face and started bawling. _

_Miroku was so bewildered he didn't know what to do. Kouga and Sango came back laughing until they saw Kagome. Kouga knelt down beside her. "What's the matter babe?"_

_She shook her head but was unable to talk. "Wanna go home Kagome?" Sango asked sweetly. _

_Kagome nodded and got in a cab to go home. He relationship with miroku had never been the same, but she had done her best to forget it. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She just kept running. It wasn't enough she hadn't told Sango but Miroku hadn't told her either. She knew that Sango had always had a crush on Miroku and something like that could ruin their relationship, she didn't want to be the one but what could she do? She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

She didn't want to think about it so she just kept running. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going. She realized she didn't and she stopped.

She looked around for something familiar but it was no use. She had no idea where she was. So she just kept walking hoping to find someone or something. This was a bad part of the neighborhood and she knew it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around quickly terrified but prepared to strike.

"Hey Kagome!" A friendly voice said. It was Inuyasha.

She smiled. "Hey!"

"What's the matter?"

She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

He wiped her cheeks free of tears. "You were crying..."

She nodded. "It's no big deal."

He opened his mouth to protest but Kagome grabbed his arm and led him down the street.

"Do you live down here?" He asked.

"Oh, no, I just... Got lost."

"Oh, really? Do you need some help?"

"Sure... Do you live down here?"

"Yeah, I couldn't afford any apartments in the good part of the neighborhood so..."

"I got ya. So Inuyasha who exactly are you? Where are you from?"

He looked at her like she was crazy but told her nonetheless.

"Well I moved here from the Western part of the country, to get a better education. I travel alot..."

"Why? Because of your parents?"

He shook his head. "I don't have any..."

She looked at him with a shocked look on her face. She was on the verge of tears. "I am so sorry! I didn't know! I mean... I..."

"It's okay! I don't need you to feel sorry for me! I manage!"

"But I..."

"No buts!"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed him and hugged him. "I don't pity you! I admire you for the way you act! I hardly know you and I look up to you. I'm sorry for your loss though..."

He was bewildered that she would react like this but embraced her in return. She wiped the tears that formed on her eyes again and smiled. Kagome looked up into his amber eyes. _I don't know how he does it. He's absolutely amazing. If it were me I wouldn't be able to do anything... He's so brave. _

She had seen friends kissing and cried. She felt so stupid.

"Come on then, I'll walk you to my house. Then you can call your Mom or someone."

She nodded and followed him a few more blocks. He stopped at a shabby looking apartment building. "Well... Here it is..." He said colour rising in his cheeks.

She smiled and walked up the steps. They stopped at apartment C-9. He opened the door and stepped in. Kagome saw a tall man who looked very similar to Inuyasha talking on the phone.

"Who's that?" He snapped looking Kagome up and down.

"None of your business but she needs the phone so hurry up!" He said tugging Kagome's arm. She followed him down the hall and into Inuyasha's room. She sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"Who's that man?" She asked pulling down her shirt.

"My older brother Sesshomaru... He's an idiot... Don't mind him at all, I have to stay with him until I graduate, then I finally get out of here!"

"You don't want to stay with him? But why?"

"Because he hates me! He says I'm the one who is to blame for what happened to Mom and Dad..."

**Sorry it took so long but you know... Here's a new chappie.... Pretty long if I do say so mysef! Thank you for reviewing! Oh and I have Christmas so ummm..... I probably won't be writing for a little while... Hope this will tide you over. R&R**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	4. A Trip to the Hospital?

"What do you mean? How did they... You know... Pass away..."

"Don't worry... You can say it, I know they died."

"Well how could you be responsible?"

"You see, when I was younger I was a real punk, I mean I got in a lot of trouble. One day it was raining and a couple of my friends and I went to the graveyard and toilet papered the tombstones. Then they wanted to knock them over but I wouldn't... The grounds keeper called the cops and we ran. Unfortunately for me I tripped and got caught. They took me to the police station and called my parents. They got in the car and took off to come get me, but the roads we slippery and it was hard to see. Dad was driving and he didn't see the car, they died in a head on collision. But it wasn't his fault. They were on the right side of the road it was the other driver... When they told me I broke down. I ran away... They found me and brought me home. Ever since I've been living with my brother, and ever since he blamed me. And that's the story..."

Kagome's bottom lip quivered. "That is by far the saddest story I have ever heard..."

He shook his head. "Really? I've heard worse... Like that three year old that was trapped in the hole with a rat twice his size..."

She nudged him playfully in the arm. "That's not funny! You don't even seem phased by it..."

"I am... But I really don't wanna talk about this right now if that's okay... No need to live it twice right?"

"If you don't wanna I won't make you... Is the phone free yet?"

"Hold on..." He got up off the bed and walked out.

She sat there silently for a minute. Then she heard a yell. She ran tot he door and peered out. All she saw was Inuyasha clutching his face and Sesshomaru standing over him with an evil grin on his.

Kagome ran out and helped Inuyasha up. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What business is it of yours wench?" He asked cruelly.

"You hit my friend? Now I'll hit you!" She went to smack him but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She heard a faint crack and felt a sharp pain.

"OW!" She cried tear welling up in her eyes.

"WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Inuyasha screamed jumping his brother.

"Get off me!" He said shoving him. Inuyasha fell on the ground again.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried reaching for him.

He looked into her eyes. "Run... Go! Now!"

She looked from him to Sesshomaru, who was coming towards them. She shook her head.

"No, I won't leave you alone with this lunatic!"

"Lunatic am I?" He said grinning.

"Yeah! Now back off!" Kagome said putting on a brave face when really she was shaking.

She picked Inuyasha up and ran with him out of the apartment.

"NOW STAY OUT OF HERE!! OR NEXT TIME I WON'T BE SO KIND!" Sesshomaru yelled from the window.

Kagome and Inuyasha ran until they came to the hospital. They went inside so Kaogme could use the pay phone. She went to pick up the phone and grimaced in pain after trying to move her wrist.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, my wrist hurts from your brother twisting it..."

"Come with me..." He said leading her to the front desk.

"How may I help you?" Asked the fresh faced woman sitting there.

"Can we get an appointment immediately in X-ray?"

"Hold on sweet heart..." She said looking at the book. "I have an opening in about 10 minutes... Is that okay?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yeah that'll be fine, thanks." She nodded and Inuyasha and Kagome sat down in the waiting room.

"Why did you do that? I don't need to be examined!" She said frowning.

"Yes you do! It's my fault he hurt you, I'm taking care of it." He said laying his hand on hers.

She blushed. "Thank you" she muttered softly. Then they heard a faint creak. The looked up to see a young male doctor smiling at them.

"Come with me please." He said leading them into the X-ray room. Inuyasha waited in the developing room, so he would not be exposed to the radiation.

Kagome sat down and allowed the doctor to take the X-rays.

"Just wait here for a moment and I'll get the results."

She nodded and he left. Inuyasha walked out and sat down beside Kagome. "Hey, you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll live." She said looking into his amber eyes. She noticed they were filled with worry, so she grasped his hand. "It isn't your fault okay? Stop worrying, I'll be absolutely fine."

He smiled and nodded. Just then the doctor came out. "Kagome, Come with me please."

She nodded but took Inuyasha with her. He led her into the developing room. "Kagome... You have a major fracture in your wrist. You'll need a cast and if you want one, a sling."

Inuyasha gasped but Kagome shrugged, "I could have told you that."

The doctor gave her a look and led her to a new lab where he applyed the cast and gave her a sling.

She walked into the waiting room and saw Inuyasha sitting there with his head down.

"Whats the matter?"

"Well, I just feel really bad, I mean this never would have happened if I hadn't led you to my apartment."

"Oh come off it! You tell me nont to pity you?! I broke my wrist that's not that bad! But I'm telling you now I am not going to let you go back with that man!"

"Well what do you think I should do?"

"Let's take a walk..." She said with a thoughtful look on her face, "I have an idea..."

**OOOOOO! Cliffy! Bahaha! Sorry for not writing in sooo long but I had the holidays so you know... Anyways heres a new chappie! Thanks to my reviewers! Actually shoutouts:**

**I'd like to thank:**

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose: here's ur update! 2 pixie stix for you!**

**Kotori-Sesshy's innocence: thank you for telling ur friends! I appreciate it! 10 pixie stix for you.**

**Nekoinuhanyou: bahaha I kno... Im so evil I give myself chills! Bahaha! Lol 3 pixie stix for you!**

**Chibikins: You always review my fics! Thanks! 12 pixie stix for you!**

**Inuyasha-Hottie-101: D to you too! 2 pixie stix for you!**

**Inu yasha's silver moon: don't kill me please! AHHH! Lol thanks for reviewing! 4 pixie stix for you!**

**Natasha: punk rock forever! Thanks for the advice! 5 pixie stix for you!**

**Linkmaster27: thanks for reviewing! It means a lot! 6 pixie stix for you!**

**when monkies get tiked off: Don't slip into madness on me okay? Here's a chapter come back to reality! Lol thanks for the review glad you like it! 8 pixie stix for you!**

**Kris: thanks for reviewing and no I did not do that on purpose... Thanks for pointing that out though... 4 pixie stix for you!**

**Tricie328: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it! 5 pixie stix for you!**

**Miroku-lover22: I kno eh? Kagome gone wild! Lol 6 pixie stix for you!**

**BlooNekoWitch: thanks soo much glad you like it... Here's some more! Lol! 6 pixie stix for you!**

**Thanks soooo soooo much to all my reviewers! I luv you guys! Keep reading keep reviewing! Thanks!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	5. The Maniacs Knife

He nodded and followed her outside. "What's your big idea Kagome?" He asked bluntly.

"Well... What if you stayed with my family?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'm not gonna mooch off your family!" (A/N: I luv that word! Mooch mooch mooch... Oops... On with the story... He he he)

She stopped and stared at him. "I only mean until you get on your feet! Think about it! What other options do you have?"

He looked at her and thought about what she had said. He knew he didn't have any choice but pouted. "I don't have any..."

"So you'll stay?"

"If I have to..."

"Good" she said rolling her eyes.

He smirked and followed her. After about 20 minutes of walking Kagome stopped. "We missed the pay phones..." She said looking back.

Inuyasha looked from her to the pay phones a ways away. Then he burst out laughing. She did the same and they turned and walked towards them.

Kagome walked in a called her mother. She told her the problem and her mother happily agreed to Inuyasha staying. Kagome told her where to find them and a few minutes later she was there.

Kagome got up from the bench and walked over to the car. "Shotgun."

Inuyasha shrugged and opened one of the back doors. He climbed in, "Thank you so much Mrs. Higurashi for letting me stay with you, I promise I won't stay long, only as long as I have to."

She waved a hand. "Stay as long as you like, any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine, except maybe that Koga fellow, he was kind of pathetic (sorry Koga lovers) but... O dear me, sorry Kagome..."

"Don't worry about it Mom, we are so over!"

Her mother smiled and the rest of the drive to Inuyasha's was pretty quiet if you don't count Kagome's music blasting the whole time. Her mother frowned "Couldn't you turn it down this once?!"

MOM! I gotta have my tunes! Yo're always bugging me about it!"

Inuyasha snickered at their petty argument, but the took no notice. Kagome pointed out Inuyasha's building and he got out.

They waited about a half and hour before he came running out of the house. His brother was chasing after him with a knife.

He threw the bags into the back seat and jumped in. "Drive! Before that lunatic slashes your tires!"

Kagome's mother laid on the gas and away the sped leaving his brother near the apartment screaming something they couldn't make out.

"Someone should report that maniac!" Mrs. Higurashi screeched, she was shaking from head to toe.

"I would but he's all the family I have left... Blood is thicker than water right?"

She nodded. Kagome looked back to see if Inuyasha was all right. He was nursing a cut on his upper arm. "Oh man! He got you?!"

He looked up to see her looking at him wide-eyed. "Yeah, it isn't bad though. It's a band-aid moment I think." He said smiling.

She reached back and grabbed his arm. She looked at it and handed him a bandaid she found in the glove compartment. "Thanks... I don't know why you worry so much about me."

She was close to blushing but simply shrugged. "Someone has to."

He nodded "Quick as a whip you are! How's your arm anyway?"

"Fine..."

"Liar!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!" Inuyasha said sounding like a five year old.

"Grow up!" She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Your one to talk!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Fine then!"

She turned around and pouted. Then she looked at her shoes they were scuffed from skateboarding. _Skateboarding! Oh man! I won't be able to do it for weeks! This sucks!_ She thought looking at her cast.

"Hey Kagome."

"What?"

"Do you skate?"

"Well I did..." She said glumly.

"What do you mean 'you did'?"

"Well pretty hard with a cast on your wrist right?"

"Oh man, sorry, that's all my fault..."

"Will you stop putting yourself on a guilt trip?! It's not anyone's fault but your brothers!"

He shrugged. "I still feel bad..."

She sighed heavily. "You are impossible!"

"Yep!"

Her mother stopped and all three of them got out. Inuyasha looked up at the huge building. "Oh man! This is awesome! Is this seriously where you live?!"

"Yeah! Come on in! You'll have to meet the others!"

Inuyasha gulped at the word 'others'and started up the many stair leading to the house.

_Please be easy on him Grandpa_... Kagome thought as she walked with him up the stairs.

**Okay well I got lots of reviews for the last chapter hoping for the same on this one. I know it's kind of short but I'm not feeling the best so ya know... Anyways enjoy and thanks to reviewers and readers! Luv yeas all!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	6. Impressing the Family

Inuyasha walked up the stairs, slightly panting. Kagome scaled it no problem but I guess after you live there for so long you get used to it. She sat at the top of the stairs and waited for him.

"What took you so long?" She said smirking.

"If this is what I have to climb every day we're going to have a problem!" He said bending over.

She shook her head and told him to follow her inside. He looked around in awe at the huge house. "This is really nice Kagome..."

"It works... So... I guess you can follow me to the guest room."

He nodded and followed her up the stairs and down the hall. "Well... Here it is... Nothing much but you can do what you want to with it."

He stepped in, it was a basic white walled room, with a double bed with blue covers in the middle. The dressed was close to the bed and there was a small T.V. At the foot of the bed.

"This is nice... By the way where's your room?"

"Why? Scared your gonna get lost?" She asked teasing him.

"No!... Just curious..."

"My room's just across the hall, ok?"

"Great..."

She turned to leave to let him unpack but he reached for her arm. She turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

"Why?"

"I like company..."

She shrugged and sat down on the bed. He took the bags he has brought and sat everything down on the floor. There were clothes, CD's, DVD's, posters, and a PlayStation2.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me your one of those pod people that sit all day playing video games!"

"Yeah... I'm a pod person Kagome." He said rolling his eyes.

"Good! Souta is like that..."

"Who's Souta?"

"My little brother, you two will get along fine just as long as you don't mess up the controller."

Inuyasha laughed and sorted out the clothes. "Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to pay rent... I'll get a job, I promise"

"I'm not going to take it."

"Please, I don't want to feel like I'm living off the work of others."

"You're not, you're my friend and I'm helping out, I'm not letting you live on the streets Inuyasha! I won't have it!"

He looked at her. She had such passion in her words, she was a strong willed persona and he knew more than ever that there was no getting out of it now.

He shrugged and finished setting up his room. By the time they were done there were posters on the wall and a CD rack about the size of the dresser.

"I take it you like music?"

He looked at her and winked. "Only a little."

She couldn't help but laugh at him. He walked closer to her. "So Kagome, what are your tunes? Besides the ones blasting in my ears on the ride up?"

She looked deep into his eyes, "Heavy Metal baby!"

He laughed at her and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You really should cut these, I want to see your pretty eyes more often."

She was on the verge of blushing but refused to. They drew closer and closer. "See them now?"

He smirked. They were so close now that she could feel his breath on her face. He leaned in to kiss her when...

"KAGOME!" Her mother hollered from downstairs.

She sighed. "What!"

"Dinner!"

"Hold on"

She looked from the door to Inuyasha and back. "We should get going, Mom hates it when I'm late."

He nodded and followed her to the dining room. Kagome's mother had set out a lovely shrimp dinner. Inuyasha nearly started drooling. "This looks so good" he whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Tastes pretty good too."

He smiled and grabbed a seat next to her. Her mother smiled as he sat down. Souta arrived at the table only a moment after Kagome and Inuyasha but they still didn't start to eat.

"Who are we waiting for?" He whispered.

"My Grandpa... He takes a little longer to get here just give it a minute."

As soon as she said this her grandfather walked through the door. He looked at Inuyasha with little or no emotion. He sat at the head of the table and raised his glass. "To our guest..."

Inuyasha followed suit as did the others.

"Dig in everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile.

It was only silent for a moment before Kagome's grandfather spoke. "So young man... Will you be paying for your room..."

"Dad!"

"Grandpa!" Kagome cried.

"What? I'm just curious!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "It's okay. And yes I will be paying for my room. Tomorrow after school I will look for a job..."

Kagome's grandfather smiled and nodded. "You're a good kid... Good luck."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who was beaming. "You passed the test." She whispered. He smiled broadly and enjoyed his meal much more.

After dinner he offered to do the dishes but Kagome's grandfather asked him if he would mind going or a walk with him.

"Sure."

They walked out into the warm spring evening. "You seem like an honourable kid Inuyasha. Do you care for my granddaughter a great deal?"

"Well, of course, she's done so much for me..." He said.

"Any feelings other than that?"

Inuyasha gulped. "...No..."

Grandpa smiled to himself. He knew Inuyasha was starting to develop feelings for Kagome, but he would admit it in time.

"I see, well thank you for coming with me. You are welcome in my house as long as you wish."

"I appreciate it more than you know." Inuyasha said shaking the old mans hand. Grandpa nodded and Inuyasha turned to leave.

"If ever you develop feelings for my granddaughter please for my sake, take care of her."

"Always..." Inuyasha muttered before leaving.

_MEANWHILE_

Kagome sat at her bedroom window watching Inuyasha and her grandfather below. She looked at Inuyasha then at her wrist. What a day it had been. She had been through just a taste of what Inuyasha had lived with all his life. The pain she felt in her wrist was nothing compared to the agony Inuyasha felt in his heart. She felt tears welling up in her eyes but refused to cry. Coming from her past she knew pain just not like that. Thinking about a moment in her past nearly made her cry but she remembered it anyway...

**Oooooooo! Bahaha! Sorry am I ever sorry for not writing in sooooooo long:( :( :(! School has been crazy so I'll get back on my stories! Well someone asked for a little more romance so there's some fluff for ya! Lol I luv all my reviewers and all the people telling me they like my stories! Keep reading and reviewing! I'll do my best to not disappoint. **

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	7. A Celebration Gone Wrong

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters... If only... _

_FLASHBACK_

_It was dark, too dark to see anything really. She couldn't find her way home but being so smashed how is it possible anyway. She was 15 and drunk. This wasn't anything new though. She stumbled into a dark alley checking to see if anyone's there. _

"_Hello?" She called into the darkness. _

"_Yeah, what do you want pip squeak?" A man called from the dark. _

"_Can you help me?" She asked walked closer to him. _

"_Help you what?"_

"_Find my way home..."_

_The man came out from the darkness into the light of a burning barrel. "Oh, you're cute... Too bad I can't help you..."_

"_Oh... Ok then, bye"_

"_Not so fast little lady..." He said grabbing her arm. _

"_Get off me! What do you want!" She said shaking him off. _

_He grabbed her and held her close to him. She was about to scream when she felt something cold against her neck. It was a gun. _

"_Scream and I'll shoot" he whispered in her ear. _

"_Please don't hurt me." She wimpered._

"_I won't, I won't, all I need you to do is give me all the money you got."_

_She shuddered as she reached into her pocket and retrieved a 50 dollar bill. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. _

"_Is this all you have?" He asked. _

"_Yes, I'm only 15."_

_He slapped her in the face and shook his head. "You're a disgrace!" He raised his arm to hit her again but stopped. _

_She looked up at him. He had a look of terror on his face, he was staring at the road. _

_She looked behind her at the policeman standing there. He held up the gun, pointing it at the man. _

"_Drop the weapon!" He demanded. _

_The man obeyed at once. _

"_Let the girl go!" He yelled. _

_The man looked from Kagome to the policeman. He shoved her towards the cop. _

"_Come with me sir!" _

_The man looked behind him at the fence. He took no second guess but ran over and scaled the fence, the cop chased after him. Kagome watched helplessly as the man was taken down by the agile officer. The cop cuffed him and dragged him back to car. _

"_Do you need a ride home Miss?" He asked Kagome politely. _

_She nodded and got in the front. She was shaking the whole way home. She refused to look in the back seat where the man who could have killed her sat. _

_BACK TO THE PRESENT_

Kagome shook the feeling that came over her. She had been through quite and ordeal but she lived through it... Luckily.

She heard footsteps coming up the hall and then a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said trying to shake the quiver in her voice.

Inuyasha opened the door and looked in at her.

"Hey are you okay?" He said seeing the tears starting to form in her eyes.

She wiped her eyes and nodded. He walked over to where she was sitting on the window sill.

"You know, it may sound corny but I think that we have a special connection... I think you're one of the few people who can understand me."

She nodded and looked deep into his eyes. Seeing the pain dwelling there but also the joy and the hope. At the same time he was also finding her soul through her eyes. He noticed a sense of uncertainty that was hardly noticable when talking to her. He noticed pain, something like his own.

"Are you positive there's nothing wrong?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Huh? Oh, there's just something in your eyes that tells me somethings wrong... Please tell me?"

She looked at him and decided he was worth trusting and nodded. "Okay..."

She explained the entire story without looking at him.

"And that's it..." She finished and for the first time in 10 minutes she looked him in the face.

He wore an expression of understanding only her mother had worn before. He embraced her.

"It'll be okay... You're a tough girl."

She smiled sliently in his arms. "Thanks... So what did grandpa want?"

"Nothing really... Just kind of asking me a few questions about how I'm gonna get my rent and stuff like that..."

"I can't believe he put you on the spot like that at dinner!"

"Don't worry about it Kagome!"

"Well it wasn't fair to you!"

"Shhh... Calm down..." He said putting one finger over his lips.

She looked at him and pushed his hand away. "Sorry... So what do you want to do?"

"How about we go to a movie? My treat?"

"Really? Now where do you thnk you'll get the money?"

"I have a little... Besides we've got to celebrate!"

She looked sheepishly at him but shrugged her shoulders. "Alright... Just let me change my shirt... I think I got soy sauce on it."

"Ok then I'll go wait for you."

She nodded and he turned and left. She took of her shirt and opened the drawer looking for one. She pick out a black one with White letters that read. FCK YO... Wanna buy a vowel? On it

She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She nodded and left, not wanting to keep Inuyasha waiting.

She went into the living room looking for him, but he wasn't there. She looked into the kitchen and dining room, once again he wasn't there. She thought for a minute and then she figured it out, she walked to Souta's room and sure enough, there, sitting on the floor creaming Souta in a racing game, sat Inuyasha.

He looked up to where she was standing in the doorway. "Well, that was fast," he said pausing the game.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't interrupt your game did I?" She asked rolling her eyes.

He smiled sheepishly and got up. "Maybe later ok Souta?"

"See you later Inuyasha!"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the house grabbing a light jacket each on the way out.

"He's a good kid!"

She smiled. "Yeah, except when he's annoying..."

Inuyasha laughed at her. They were walking along, talking about virtually everything. Then they came to the movie theatre.

"So which one do you want to see?" He asked looking up the the features.

"Well... Umm... What about Boogeyman?" She asked looking at him.

"You like horror?"

"Of course!"

He looked at her with a broad grin. "I love you!" He said joking.

She laughed and they walked over to the ticket booth.

"Could I have 2 tickets to Boogeyman?" He asked looking in his wallet for the money.

"Hello little brother..."

Inuyasha looked up at once. "You!" He yelled, "You broke Kagome's wrist you monster!"

Sesshomaru sneered and pulled out a gun. "What of it?" He put the gun through the spreaker hole and shot Inuyasha. (Sorry... This is killing me to shoot him:( !)

Kagome screamed as did everyone else in the area. Sesshomaru put the gun back in his pocket and ran away.

Kagome rushed over and called the ambulance with her cell phone. "Please come quick my friend has been shot!"

The drivewr was there in moment and she rode with him to the hospital, praying it wasn't too late...

**OMG! This is a looong chappie for me! I'm so happy! He he he. I luved the reviews I got! I hope you like the chapter and please don't kill me for the cliffy! But I gotta run so keep reading and reviewing! Pixie Stix for everyone who reviews!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	8. The Healing Inuyasha

Kagome sat next to him hoping her would come to. She stood over him holding his hand. About a minute or two later his eye lids fluttered to reveal the golden pools which Kagome had begun to love. (Fluff or what?)

He breathed slowly as he recognized her face. Then he realized where he was.

"What happened? Where am I?" He asked her weakly.

She felt tears start to prickle in her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha..."

"What? What's the matter? Please don't cry Kagome."

"Well... We went to the movies together and you went to get the tickets, but your brother was working there. And he, he shot you Inuyasha! He shot you! And now you're hurt and I can't help you!"

He looked down at his chest and noticed a wound on the right side. He felt hardly any pain for himself but for Kagome. "Oh man... I'm sorry to make you worry... I'll be okay."

"You're sorry! For getting shot! Please Inuyasha don't die on me!"

He looked seriously into her chocolate brown eyes and took her hand in his. "As long as you need me, I'll be here. As long as you feel incomplete, I'll complete you. Until we die or until Judgment Day, I'll be here with you. That's a promise."

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She let her tears flow free like a river from her heart. He saw her pain and embraced her. When he released her she bent down to kiss him on the cheek. He lightly grasped her chin and kissed her passionately.

"Kagome. You're grandfather was right. I do have feelings for you. Even though I've only known you for a few days. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's true."

She blushed scarlet and nodded. "I feel the same way but we'll worry about that later. You need to get better, for us."

He nodded slowly and slipped back in unconsciousness.

She sat next to him for the rest of the ride, holding his hand. Then they took him into surgery to remove the bullet.

A young female doctor greeted her with a smile after she had been sitting in the waiting room for a couple hours. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, I am. How is he?"

"He'll make a full recovery! He won't have any long term damage but he will need to rest for a week or two. We won't keep him if he wants to go home though. He'll be fine, you're lucky though. A gun that close that didn't go completely through! Wow..."

"Can I go see him soon?"

"He's not awake yet, I'll make sure to get you when he comes to."

"Okay then, thanks so much."

She nodded and left to tend to Inuyasha. Kagome thought now would be a good time to call her mother and give her the news. Mrs. Higurshi was scared to death when Kagome told her. She insisted on coming to the hospital to see them both. So Kagome gave her the directions and told her she would see her soon.

Kagome sat for another 20 minutes before her mother got there. Mrs. Higurashi rushed up and hugged her daughter. "Oh, Kagome are you all right? How's Inuyasha?"

"He'll be okay, they said he's lucky."

Just then the doctor came out and nodded for Kagome to follow her. Mrs. Higurashi told Kagome she would wait for her in the waiting room.

Kagome followed the doctor through a few hallways until they came to a room with a closed door. The doctor left Kagome there and patted her on the shoulder. Kagome opened the door to see Inuyasha laying there reading what looked like a 30 year old fishing magazine.

He looked up to see her there and smiled. "You'd think with all the people in Japan they could spring for a new magazine right?"

She laughed and walked over to the seat next to his bed. "What took you so long to come see me anyway?" He said with a smirk.

"They wouldn't let me see you while you were sleeping. Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Oh yea! I'll be fine!"

She looked down at his bandage covered chest. "I'm so happy you're still here."

He nodded slowly and looked at her. "They didn't tell you did they?"

"Tell me what?"

"That they almost lost me..." He said in barely a whisper.

"What?"

"They almost lost me Kagome, I almost died. I could feel myself starting to give up and then I thought about the promise I made you. I promised I'd be there for you and I meant it! I saw your face in my mind and I fought to come back! I couldn't let you down... I wouldn't..."

She couldn't hold back anymore. She wrapped her arms around him without hurting him. "Inuyasha you are about the most amazing person I've ever met! I've known you for 2 days and I feel like I've known you my whole life! I feel like I've known you before now!"

He nodded and hugged her back. "Kagome after this episode, I don't think I've got as much time. I only have one life to live and I'm going to make the most of it."

She nodded in agreement. He looked at the tears forming in her eyes. "Here, come lay down with me."

She looked at him like he was crazy. But he pushed over and repeated. "Please, just come lay down."

She nodded and laid down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. After a half hour of him playing with her hair and rubbing her back she fell asleep. "Goodnight Kagome, I love you." He whispered in her ear before nodding off himself.

The doctor came in to check on him but seeing them together he thought it best to leave them alone. After all it was picture perfect.

**Sorry for not writing sooner but I was studying for a math test. Hope you like this chapter, I think it's my favourite so far. But that's just me and now that you know if I like it, you can tell me if you do! Reviewers always welcome! **

**LittleMissAttitudelol **


	9. The Gazebo

The next morning Kagome woke up lying next to Inuyasha. She looked up to Inuyasha, who was still sleeping. The doctor came in and seeing she was awake smiled.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully.

Kagome didn't notice her until she spoke so she turned with a start and smiled, "Oh, hi."

"Is he still sleeping?"

Kagome nodded and smiled, "I don't think he'll mind too much if I wake him though. Do you want me to?"

The nurse looked down at her chart. "It would be a good idea, we need to do another physical examination. I'll be back in about ten minutes OK?"

Kagome nodded, "Aye aye Captain!" She said with a small laugh.

The nurse nodded and turned around to leave but stopped at the door. "By the way, you two looked cute last night."

Kagome blushed slightly and nodded. "Thanks..."

The nurse left smiling and Kagome turned to Inuyasha who was mumbling in his sleep.

She sat on the bed beside him and blew into his ear. "Wake up sleepyhead..." She whispered.

He stirred slightly but didn't wake up. She tried another 2 times before he opened one of his eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." She said smiling from ear to ear.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" He grumbled, yawning and stretching.

"The doctors want to check up on you, I thought you'd rather me wake you than them."

"Yeah, definitely. So how did you sleep?" He asked sitting up.

"I had a nightmare... " she said shuddering.

"Oh?"

"Umm hmm..."

"Well I wanna know what happened!"

"Oh, duh... Sorry," she said laughing. "Well it was about last night, only we were sitting there after the accident talking and your brother came in again and, well, you know..." She said growing quiet.

"Shot me again?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah... I was terrified."

He hugged her and comforted her. "It was just a dream, you're okay now."

"I know, how about you? How did you sleep?"

"Not too bad, I had a wonderful dream." He said with a look of awe on his face.

"Oh yea? What about?"

"A long haired woman, who swept me off my feet and made me feel whole..." He said laying back down again, remembering the dream and smiling.

"Oh?"

"Yep, it was nice. Where is the doctor anyway?"

"Well she said she would be back in ten minutes, about ten minutes ago so? I dunno..."

Just then the doctor came in smiling as she saw Inuyasha awake. "Well Sleeping Beauty? Decided to grace us with your presence?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Yeah, want do you need me to do?"

She looked down and told him to walk down the hall and to the right.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"I'll be waiting in the waiting room okay?" She said smiling.

"Sure, I'll see you soon."

She went to the waiting room where her mother was sitting, sleeping with her head on her chest.

She sat beside her and nudged her awake. "Mom? Wake up please."

Mrs. Higurashi woke up with a smile on her face. "Good morning dear."

Kagome smiled. "It's the middle of the afternoon Mom, why didn't you go home last night?"

"I wanted to make sure you kids are all right. But I'll probably go back home now that you are." She said passing Kagome some money.

"What's this for?"

"For a cab ride home, but there's some extra for you guys."

Kagome smiled and gave her mother a hug as she left. "Take care, and send Inuyasha my love okay?"

Kagome nodded and her mother left. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came out into the waiting room, fully dressed.

"Are they going to let you leave the hospital already?"

"Yeah, they said I was doing a lot better, and that I'm ready to leave."

Kagome shrugged. "Well, how do you feel?"

"Fine... Better than fine."

"Liar."

"I am not!" He said pouting.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "What do you think of going out for dinner?"

"Like formally?"

"Yeah, a nice fancy place, we never got to go on our movie date, come on! Take me out!"

He nodded. "Sure, anything for you." He said pressing a light kiss on her cheek.

She smiled broadly walked with him outside. He hailed a cab and they both got in. When they got home Souta greeted them both with a hug.

"You guys are insane! How do you manage to get shot?"

"My brother's a maniac... But I'm okay little man, I'll take that video game challenge now if that's okay with you."

Souta smiled. "YEH!"

Inuyasha and Souta walked up the stairs and turned on the game. Kagome laughed silently to herself and walked into her room.

She grabbed the phone and called Sango. They talked for close to an hour as Kagome caught her up on all that had happened the previous night.

"Well Kag, I better go, I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?"

"Sure Sango, Later!"

She let her go and walked back into Souta's room. Inuyasha was losing by a sufficient amount. Souta threw one last mind blowing punch and Inuyasha groaned.

"Not again!"

"HA HA! I thought you told me you were good!" Souta said taunting him.

"Good game kid" Inuyasha said as he fluffed his hair.

He saw Kagome standing there and took her hand in his. "Come with me for a walk."

She nodded and put on a sweater. He also put on his leather jacket.

They walked outside and went for a walk around the block.

"I told Sango..." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"About what?"

"What do you think?"

"About the shooting?"

"Yeah, I had to tell someone. Sorry."

"Why?" He said grasping her hand tighter.

"I don't know, I figured you'd want to keep it private."

"Nah, that's fine. She's your best friend right?"

"Yeah, we weren't always friends though. She used to be one of those sorority chicks, she was sentenced to do a project with me and she never looked back. Now she skates and listens to good music, not Brittany Spears," she said laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"Would I lie?" She said looking into his face batting her eyelashes together.

"Yes!" He said laughing.

"Meh, whatever Dude whatever!"

"So speaking of skating, looks like we're going to have to hang up out boards for a while huh?"

"Yeah," she said sighing.

"It'll be okay kid, you won't lose it."

She nodded, "Want to go to the park?"

"Sure."

They took a left turn into the park and walked along talking about Kagome's childhood.

"... Then I figured maybe mayonnaise doesn't get gum out of your hair. Souta had to get a buzz cut thanks to me."

Inuyasha laughed loudly. "That's amusing."

She nodded laughing as well. They heard a slight boom in the distance. Five seconds later they were stuck in a down pour.

"Oh no!" She cried.

"Come on, there's a gazebo over there." He said pointing about 50 feet away.

She ran with him. They got into the gazebo and looked at each other. Inuyasha's silver hair was plastered to his forehead, sopping wet. Kagome's eyeliner had run halfway down her cheeks.

She then started shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine."

He took off his coat and wrapped it around her. "That better?"

"Much, thanks a lot."

He looked down into her raccoon eyes smiling.

"What?"

"You're beautiful when you're wet."

She smiled. "You're gorgeous all the time."

He placed his hand on her neck and pressed his lips lightly on hers.

She kissed his back passionately. All she could feel was him. All she could taste was him. All she knew at that moment was her and Inuyasha.

He pulled away subtly. "Kagome, I know it's soon and I know it's awkward but I have to tell you now with all honesty. I love you, more than anything I ever knew. I love you more than love itself. I would take another bullet for you, I swear it."

He pulled her into a hug. "Right back at you, I love you so much Inuyasha, I love you so much it hurts."

They sat down hugging each other and waited until the rain stopped. They he gave her a piggy back home. She fell asleep on his back.

He walked her up to her room and laid her on the bed. "Wake up Kagome, come on you have to get dressed."

Her eyes fluttered and she nodded. "Thank you. Good night."

He stood up and kissed he lightly on her forehead. "Good night babe."

"Don't forget, you owe me dinner tomorrow night."

"I could never forget when it comes to you."

**Well... That was very fluffy and it was a long time coming I know I know. Sorry guys seriously. School's just been nuts lately but at least I finally updated right? Now you BETTER review! Really now come on! R&R:D:D Pixie stix for all!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


	10. Band Practise? What! lol

Kagome woke up with a stuffy nose the next morning.

"Awww... Come on! I have a science test today!" She cried gathering her books in her book bag.

She walked down the stairs to find Inuyasha eating toast at the table.

He looked up and laughed at her. "Do you expect to wear those to school?"

She looked down and saw she was still wearing her Tweety bird pajama bottoms.

"Oops... Right... I'll be right back," she said climbing up the stairs.

She came back down the stairs a few minute later wearing a red T-shirt with the words: 'I'm taken... You're stupid' across the front.

Inuyasha laughed. "Nice shirt"

"I thought so too, that's why I put it on," she said winking at him.

"Meh," was all he said.

Souta came down a few minutes later rubbing his eyes. "Kagome, where's Mom?"

"I think she went to work... Why?"

"I don't feel well..."

Kagome walked over and put her hand on his forehead. "You do feel a little warm? Do you need to stay home?"

"I think so, I feel like I'm going to get sick!"

"Ewe... Well go back to bed and I'll tell Grampa you're not feeling well okay?"

"Thanks Sis..." He said before stumbling back into his room.

"Poor little bugger..." She said sighing.

Inuyasha came behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "It's getting late... We should get going."

She nodded as he blew in her ear. "Okay, come on."

They grabbed their back packs and ran out the door. Kagome told her Grandfather about Souta as she ran.

Sango waved them down a few blocks closer to school. "Hey guys!"

"Hi Sango" Kagome replied.

"Hey" Inuyasha said stopping.

"You were shot yesterday, don't you think you should calm down a little?" She asked looking bewildered at the two of them.

"Naw, I feel fine now."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"I do! Seriously!"

"Okay... Any ways... How's your wrist Kagome?"

"Not that bad now, I wasn't really worried about it after what happened to Inuyasha." She said looking down at her cast.

"But we gotta stop talking and get to school... I really don't want to be expelled today!" Kagome said rolling her eyes.

Sango nodded and they took off towards school.

Kagome thought they'd never make it to school on time, but somehow they did. Inuyasha raced up the steps towing Kagome and Sango along side him.

"You're going to tear my arm off!" Sango screeched.

"Quit your whining! We're here already!"

Kagome strolled into the school and made her way along with Inuyasha and Sango to their first class, music.

Though Inuyasha and Kagome had feelings for each other they had a lot to learn.

They ran to the music room and got there just as the bell rang. Mr. Kibintarou looked at them with a crooked smile on his face. "Would you please take a seat students?"

"Sure," Kagome said grabbing a seat at the table where Miroku sat alone.

"Well today students we will be exploring teen culture in music."

Kagome's ears perked slightly. She loved music in general but was not crazy about certain kinds, such as pop music. (AN- sorry to all the pop lovers! lol... But if you like pop chances are you wouldn't be reading this right? Aaaany ways...)

During their class, they discussed their musical talents, if any. Later on they ended the class with choir practice. Something the four friends didn't take part in.

After class Mr. Kinbintarou asked Kagome to stay back for a few minutes.

"Kagome, I understand that you have a real gift for singing, since you don't enjoy the type of music the choir sings, the Principal and I were wondering if you would like to start a band, you may sing anything you like and have anyone you like in it Well, what do you think?"

"So this is like some kind of school project?"

"I a way, yes. I'll mark you after you first show. Whenever you decide that to be. So yes or no?" he asked gathering his papers together.

Kagome pondered for a few minutes. "I'm not sure yet, I'll think about it and get back to you."

He nodded, "Very well, I look forward to your answer. See you later." He said writing a note to her English teacher, explaining why she was late.

When she arrived to English class she was only 10 minutes late, which was pretty good... For Kagome. She passed the teacher the note and took a free seat in between Inuyasha and Sango. Miroku was a year older so he was somewhere else. He failed music so he was with them in that class, he also failed math which was the last class of the day.

She couldn't get the project that was proposed to her out of her head. She suddenly remembered that Inuyasha and Sango both played instruments. She wrote them both an identical note: 'Hey, I have to tell you something at lunch. Do you play your instrument well?'

They both returned the note with an identical answer 'Okay, and yea I play fine.'

After classes, during lunch they stood in line for ten minutes waiting for a taco they probably wouldn't eat anyway.

"So Kagome, what exactly is so important?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Well, our music teacher just asked me if I wanted to make a band."

They looked hesitantly at her. "Like gospel music or something?" Sango asked frowning.

"No, he said it's got nothing to do with their choosing, we play what we want and I can let anyone I want join. He asked me to organize it because I don't participate in the choir."

They smiled. "Okay, when will we have the first practice?"

"Today, after school, somewhere quiet in the temple. Bring your instruments and amps... Is that okay with you guys?"

"Sure..." Was the reply from the 3 of them.

She nodded and looked at the uneaten taco. "Umm, anyone want this?"

Miroku grabbed it and scarfed it down. "You're such a pig!" Sango said laughing.

They continued talking and went to classes. They had History then Math, then they could go home.

Kagome found Inuyasha and walked with him back home, they're fingers intertwined in each others. She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for doing this."

He kissed her on her forehead and laughed. "No problem."

They kept walking along... Talking about music and their plans. When they turned the corner...

"AHH!" Kagome screamed looking at the blood soaked sidewalk.

Inuyasha jumped back and gripped Kagome in his arms tightly. There sitting on the sidewalk, blank eyes staring out at the world was...

**OH! You guys are gonna hate me! Oh well! Lol. Well you have to help me... I need you to tell me what kind of guitar you want Inuyasha and Miroku play! And I want 5 reviews! That's all I ask! Plz Plz Plz! **

**LittleMissAttitudelol **


	11. Dealing With Tragedy

Sesshomaru was staring at them, his eyes glazed over, his own blood running a river into the street.

Kagome screamed loudly and started bawling. Inuyasha grabbed her tightly and she fell into his grasp, unconscious.

Inuyasha put her on his back and ran to the nearest pay phone to call the police. He knew they would probably be on the way but he called the ambulance as well.

When the ambulance and the police arrived Kagome had finally woken up. She shook violently in Inuyasha's arms. She then realized as they loaded him into the ambulance that Miroku and Sango would be waiting for them at her house. She called Sango's cell phone and told her between sobs that they would have to do band practice the next day.

Sango asked what was going on but Kagome hung up.

Inuyasha and Kagome caught a cab and made their way to the hospital. Inuyasha had a lost look in his eyes. If Sesshomaru had indeed died, than he had no more family. He was alone, sure Sesshomaru had tried to kill him more than once but he was still family.

Kagome hugged Inuyasha in the cab the whole way. She was crying, she had seen a man lying in his own blood on a street corner, scenes like that don't leave in a matter of minutes.

And so they sat there and thought about what had just occurred. It seemed time had stopped for that one moment, like they were lost in an alternate universe.

Kagome grasped Inuyasha's limp hand tightly and he looked at her with a hopeless gaze. She felt tears on the brim of her eyes before she turned away.

"Kagome... I-I.-I'm sorry..."

She looked at him and placed a slender finger on her lips. "You have nothing to apologize for."

He looked at her and tears started flowing down his handsom face. Kagome embraced him and held him tightly until the cab ride was over.

They made it to the hospital and were greeted by a solemn looking doctor. "Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Sushitama, thank you for being here. I have some terrible news to give you." He turned to Inuyasha. "Your brother has passed away. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha flinched at the doctors words and tears flowed free down his face once more. "That's it, I've lost it, I've lost it all. I have no family left, I'm alone... All alone in the world."

His words cut through Kagome's heart like a dagger and she took him to the waiting room to sit down. "Inuyasha, I'm here for you. I love you Inuyasha, you're not alone."

He looked hopelessly at her. "I know you love me, but you're not my flesh and blood. I have no one Kagome, in my family. It's not the same... It's no where close!"

She knew he was hurting but she couldn't help feeling just as hurt by his words. She held his chin and made him look deep into her eyes.

"Do you love me?" She asked quietly.

"What?"

"Do you love me!" She asked louder.

"Of course I do! Kagome, I, I don't know what to think anymore. I know we love each other but is that enough?"

"_Is that enough?" _ His words echoed in her mind a dozen times.

"Do you think it is? Is having someone there for you whenever, wherever and for whatever you need! Inuyasha please open your eyes, your family is gone but I'm here, I'll help you get through this I promise."

He looked up and kissed her, tasting the saltiness her tears and feeling his own flow free.

Kagome knew in her heart that they were soul mates at this point. She knew God had put him in her life to help the both of them. For better, for worse, for tragedy, for joy, together now and forever.

**Hey, omg... I am sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I feel terrible! Just so much has been going on in my life. So I know this one is short but hopefully now I can update sooner! Enjoy my faithful reviewers! Luv you all!**

**LittleMissAttitudelol**


End file.
